garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Garo: Soukoku no Maryu
, is the second film to the Garo series. The film serves as an epilogue after Garo: Makai Senki and leads up to Garo ~ Yami o Terasu Mono ~. Story The story continues after the events of 'Makai Senki'. Having made a contract with Gajari (to stop Sigma Fudō from killing all the Makai Knights), Kouga Saezima honors his end of the deal by traveling to the to retrieve a part of Gajari: the . After Kouga defeated Sigma, Gajari transported him to the Promised Land, however, his quest had unexpected results. As soon as Kouga reaches to the Promised Land, he becomes separated from his duster, sword, and Zaruba. Not long exploring, Kouga encounters a group of tin soldiers, defeated them in battle, and freed a blue-skinned girl named Meru. From Meru, Kouga learns that the Promised Land is the realm of forgotten objects and that all entities that exist within this realm are spiritual versions of real life forgotten objects in the human realm. He also learns about Judam, the Queen of Green, a dark object that collects and consumes beautiful objects and destroys all in her path. Despite the danger, Kouga wanted a way to find the ''Fang of Sorrow; Meru didn't know anything of it, but suggested to seek the Guardian of Wisdom to possibly learn more. Despite the warnings of danger, Kouga insisted to go and Meru acted as his guide to the Temple of Wisdom. While traveling, Kouga found a fading scarecrow-like entity and accidentally restored him by giving him a name (objects without names will fade out of existence and become forgotten), Kakashi. The newly restored Kakashi returns to his home, where his trusty friend dog-like object, Kuromaru, awaited for his return. Kakashi plans to merge with the dark entity known as the Maryuu to become human and live amongst humanity, however, Judam took his special scale to merge with Maryuu and the duo fly off from their Halloween-themed fortress to search for Judam. Meanwhile, with the help of Meru, Kouga made it to the Temple of Wisdom to speak with its guardian. To his surprise, the guardian is Zaruba. As the guardian, Zaruba couldn't remember Kouga and had taken a gargantuan warrior form to cross swords with Kouga. Eventually though, Zaruba remembered Kouga and he returned to his ring form. It was there he explained that Kouga's arrival caused a time dilation and that he has served as the guardian for centuries before being reunited. Before anything else can be settled, Kouga called out the mysterious gnome-like object that has been following them. Kiria (a gnome-like archer) has come for Kouga to help him battle against Maryuu (a dark entity that destroys all in its path). While traveling together, the party compared notes of what they know and everyone came to the suspected conclusion that the Maryuu's Fang is also the Fang of Sorrow; Kouga determines to find a means to collect Maryuu's Fang in order to fulfill his mission. At the Land of Bliss, Kouga and company re-encounters Kakashi. It is there the two started a duel and was disrupted when Kouga's duster appears in the form of a harpy. Determined to get his duster back, he gives chase along with Kakashi. Unfortunately, their chase resulted in Judam capturing them. However, Kouga escapes capture, liberated Kakashi, and the two escaped off on Kakashi's flying fortress. Unfortunately, Meru was captured as they escaped. It was during Meru's capture that Judam tells Meru of her intention of merging with the Maryuu to enter the human realm to take her vengeance upon humanity. Some time later, Kouga and company launches an attack upon Judam's fortress to rescue Meru. The initial attack was successful and Meru returned back to their side. While Kakaishi's flying fortress battles against Judam's flying fortress, Kouga notices Garo-ken (Garo Sword) nearby and fought to regain his weapon. After a difficult battle, Kouga won back his sword and original equipment. Now ready to fight Judam, Kouga seeks out Judam for a showdown. Now fighting Judam, Kouga was curious know why she wanted to merge with the Maryuu. She explained (while still battling Kouga) that she was the product of human imagination and was discarded for it; she wants punish humanity for her existence and then discarding her. Not long, using the scale, she merged with Maryuu and became a powerful mechanical dragon. However, with Kouga having his equipment back, he became Garo and battled against her. Kouga was initially losing, but with the help from Meru, Kiria, and Kakashi, Garo was able to hold back against the Maryuu Dragon. However, Garo was losing until Kakashi used the last of his energies to give Garo a powerful boost. Riding on a super powered version of Gouten, Garo darts through the Maryuu Dragon and Kouga successfully defeats Judam. Just before Judam is defeated, Kouga asks for Judam's forgiveness against humanity and she accepts before being obliterated. Back on the Promised Land, Kouga tends to the dying Kakashi. It was there he revealed himself as a wooden doll that was used to train young Makai Knights in training; Kouga credits him for his part in making who he is. Before he fully disappears, he says he can come back, so long as he's found and remade once more. Not long, both Kiria (pen) and Kumokuro (stuff animal) were rediscovered by their owners and their spirit returned to the real world counterparts. The only one left standing is Meru. Towards the ending, the final piece that was thought to be part of Gajari was false. Kouga realized he is the true Fang of Sorrow. Meru was confused and Kouga explained to Meru that Gajari was a product of humanity's imagination as well as the Makai Knights; the whole quest was a spiritual-philosophical circle of life. Gajari appeared and congratulated Kouga for figuring out his role within the Promised Land and honored his part to send him back. Just before Kouga returns, Meru reveals she's actually the dragonfish Rekka gave to Kouga, named after his girlfriend, Kaoru. Kouga then returns to the human realm, where he is reunited with Kaoru once again. Meanwhile, during this whole time, the other Makai Knights (Tsubasa, Rei, and Reo) participated in a battle competition for the chance to visit a person from the Land of the Dead. Rei ultimately won that competition, but wanted to test his strength against Kouga as the unofficial "final battle" for the chance to see a dead loved one. Kouga accepted the battle and the two fought, but during the fight Rei hinted he encountered someone and Taiga's (Kouga's father) spirit appeared before him. Rei wondered if he can handle a two on one battle; Kouga smirked and welcomed the battle. As the scene fades away, it focuses on a long forgotten wooden trainer doll, suggesting that this very doll is Kakashi. Cast & Characters *Ryosei Konishi as Kouga Saezima *Yuki Kubota as Kakashi *Anna Aoi as Meru *Yukijirō Hotar as Kiria *Tetsuya Yanagihara as Esaruto *Yukari Okuda as Raudo *Keiko Matsuzaka as Judam *Hironobu Kageyama as Madō Ring Zaruba *Ray Fujita as Rei Suzumura *Shouma Yamamoto *Ozuno Nakamura *Hiroyuki Watanabe Theme song JAM Project performs the film's theme song: .http://www.barks.jp/news/?id=1000084177 Notes & Trivia Articles & References External Links *[http://www.garo-project.jp/SOUKOKU/ Garo: Soukoku no Maryu - Official Site (Japanese)] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Garo:_Soukoku_no_Maryu Garo: Soukoku no Maryu - Wikipedia] Category:Movies